


Out in the Open

by anonymousheroine



Series: Dark Academia!AU [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Blindfolds, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousheroine/pseuds/anonymousheroine
Summary: Finals season comes and goes and you're thankful it'll be summer break soon, but you need to survive submitting grades for Hotch again…and the looming fear of Spencer discovering your affair…
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Dark Academia!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913527
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for me to read more of this AU? Well...I did it anyways LOL

Finally, another semester has passed and what an eventful semester it has been. 

Ever since you and Spencer started dating again, you've been smiling through the roof at every text, every kiss, every night spent together. He makes you feel like you're in heaven every time you get to see him. He knows just how to make you laugh and how to make you happy. You'd give anything to spend the rest of your life with him. 

And yet, on the opposite side of the spectrum, you're keeping a secret that threatens to shatter that happiness in a matter of seconds. 

You're having an affair with Hotch… 

A part of you tells you to put a stop to it, to find a way out, but you can't. You drown in the feeling of his rough tough, his dismissive attitude, his forceful nature. You hate how much you love that he uses you, taunting you with threats of exposing your secret to the man you love as he fucks you ruthlessly. 

You can't believe how much it turns you on. 

The sheer guilt coupled with unsuppressed arousal is a mixture you never thought you'd experience in your life, and yet just the thought makes you wet.

It carries over into your relationship with Spencer. You don't know how, but the sex you've had with him has been the best it's ever been. He's become more open to experimenting, which makes you go insane. 

You never thought the shy guy who had to blurt his feelings out for you could be capable of asking to tie you up and blindfold you in the bedroom. 

Of course, you both still had the warm, vanilla love making that you've always done, but there are those rare moments that he pins you down and asks you of something that absolutely blows your mind. 

You bite your lip just thinking about it, trying to get through the last few papers you need to grade. Since Spencer will be off at a conference guest speaking for the next few days, you need to finish your grading by today so you can see him before he leaves. 

However, this does force you to work in Hotch's office, so you can turn in grades immediately after you've finished marking all the papers up. You can't help feel his eyes burning into your back as you work. 

Now, your mind is thinking about something else completely. You think back to the last time Hotch had his way with you. You shiver at the thought, turning your eyes back to your grading, occasionally glancing at the clock to make sure you were making good time. 

A few highlights later, you scribble the final grade on the last paper you finished and you let out a victorious sigh, smiling. You quickly file all the papers into alphabetical order, making sure you had every single student's paper this time. Then, you sift through each paper, ensuring that your markings are all exactly what Hotch wanted. 

You take the time to get everything right so he can't possibly hold you accountable for anything. 

You tuck everything neatly into a folder then get up from your desk, walking over to him. Hotch glances up from his laptop and you hand him the folder.

"Here are all the graded final papers," you tell him.

"These aren't due for another three days, Y/N," Hotch notes, taking them from you. 

"I know, I just wanted to get them done early," you say back. "Please look through them and check if everything is to your liking."

He scoffs, then pulls them out. He takes the next few minutes glancing over each paper, marking the grades down in his spreadsheet as he does. 

When he gets through the final paper and his spreadsheet is filled out completely, he turns back to you, saying, "I'm impressed, nice work."

Your eyes widen at his compliment, a light blush forming on your face as his words ring in your ear. Never once has Hotch _ever_ complimented you. Normally, he gives you some snarky comment about some obscure thing you could improve, but not today. 

Today, he told you that you did well. 

It catches you completely by surprise. 

Then, he gets up from his desk, walking up to you, saying, "I guess I should reward you for all your hard work, Y/N."

"Y-You don't have to," you respond quickly with a gulp, fearing what a Hotch 'reward' could be. 

"Oh? Is that not why you finished all your work early?" He begins to inch closer to you, making you back up into the chair he has for visitors. 

You trip and plop right down, gripping the chair as he kneels before you, looking into your eyes with that intense glare of his. His hands begin to slide up your bare thighs, making you hike your breath. 

Again, why do you keep wearing skirts to his office? Terrible decision on your part… 

"You're so bad at answering my questions," he tells you as his fingers hook on the fabric of your underwear. "Don't make me ask again."

You swallow, then utter a quick response, "I'm seeing Spencer tonight, so I wanted to get everything finished early."

"I figured as much," he replies, slipping your underwear off, putting it into his pocket, "why else would you be so eager to leave me?"

"I-I should really go," you urge him to let you leave, but his hands begin to spread your legs and you know he's not looking to let you go just yet. 

"Don't make me turn this reward into a punishment, Y/N," Hotch says before he leans in between your legs. 

You put your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from making too much noise as you feel his tongue start to lick up and down your core before focusing entirely on your clit. 

The sight before you is…something else entirely. 

Hotch, on his knees, in his pristine suit, with his head between your legs, your skirt hiked up to your hips so you can see everything. You lean back, getting into a more relaxed position, consumed in the feeling of his mouth on you. 

It's warm and…soft. His tongue rolls smooth, small circles around you and you lean into it, closing your eyes so you can focus on this feeling. 

Your orgasm hits you after what feels like forever. It's like a gentle wave, pulsating through you slowly. Your sighs are long and airy, with a calmness to them. 

Now, you're experiencing a completely different Hotch and it only makes your mind go fuzzy. 

He comes back up from your thighs then presses a warm kiss against your lips. It's tender and you hold his face in your hands as his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you close. You've never felt his arms hold you so kindly, your mind running in circles trying to understand why, as you sink further into his lips. 

Before you dive too deep in his affection, you pull away, breathing out, "Hotch…what's going on?"

"Are you surprised?" He smirks. 

"I'm…confused," you clutch onto his jacket, trying to steady your racing mind. 

"Good," he tells you with a mischievous grin, "that's the point. I need to give you something to think about when you're with Spencer." 

Then, he pulls you back in for a kiss. The way he kisses you reminds you of the way you and Spencer kiss. It's sweet and he smiles against your lips, holding you close. 

Everything begins to mix together. 

Hotch's soft touch as he holds you against him taints your memories of Spencer's warm embrace and you let it. You let him hold you tenderly because you can't help wonder what it feels like to be held like this from him. 

Hotch then wraps your legs around his waist, picking you up into his arms, carrying you over to his desk, as he sits down at his chair with you on top of him. You feel him harden beneath you and you gasp against his lips at the feeling. 

"Will you be okay?" He says, his voice so strangely sweet, his hand on his pants. 

You nod, gripping his shoulders as you watch him unzip his pants, pulling out his length. Then, he lines himself up at your entrance, but he doesn't push you down on him.

Instead, he goes, "take me at your pace. Go as slow as you need to."

You listen, slowly moving onto him. Without any preparation, it's difficult to get him inside you, but he's patient. He kisses you as you move as much as you can before you need to stop to breathe. You lean your head against his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him, needing the comfort, and he gives it to you, hugging you back. 

When you feel his hips against yours, you let out a sigh of relief. He chuckles at the sight of your relieved expression. You stare back at him, not knowing that he had this kind of side to him. 

You only knew Hotch as the hardass professor who was ruthless in bed, never this caring, kind man who smiled and could hold you so tenderly. 

"What's that look for?" He asks, brushing the hair away from your face, making you flinch. 

You open your mouth to say something, but you can't find the words that could explain how you felt right now. 

It was all too… _strange_. 

"Ah, I see," he begins to smile that provocative smile you're used to, "you're surprised I'm not trying to slam you against my desk so I can fuck you until you see stars." 

You bite your lip, turning away shyly, caught red-handed. 

"I thought being kind to you would be a nice reward," he tells you, holding your thighs down so he stays firmly inside of you, throbbing, making you bite your lip, "but I don't mind punishing you, Y/N, if that's what you want as your reward instead."

Hotch stares you down, waiting for you to answer, and you swallow back your nerves, not knowing what you want. 

Well, you know that isn't true. 

You know exactly what you want from him and he does too, that's why he took the time to torture you with the idea of a soft and gentle Hotch. 

Because he wanted you to beg for a rough Hotch. 

"I want you to punish me," you breathe out the words, not believing that they actually came out from your mouth.

"For what?" Hotch asks, his hands slowly sneaking up your thighs again.

You take a few deep breaths then you go, "I've been sleeping with someone else." 

"Have you?" He shakes his head, his finger now on your clit, rubbing it roughly, making you gasp, "how naughty of you to be fucking someone else, when I know you dream of fucking me." 

He then starts to thrust up into you as his finger rubs your clit raw. You bite down hard on your lip to stop yourself from screaming and alerting the department of what you and Hotch have been doing in his office. 

Your climax this time is intense, exploding through you, your breaths heavy. He pulls you off him, holding you steady since your legs are weak, as he sets you onto his desk. He gets up, so he can loom over you as he always does, gripping the edge of his desk before leaning in close. 

"Does he make you cum like that?" Hotch says into your ear, "or do you need to think about me in order to cum?"

You gasp, but not at his words. You hold your breath as he slams his entire length inside of you and you barely cover your mouth in time to stop yourself from screaming. It hurts, but only for a moment as your body adjusts to him once again. 

"You don't have to answer that," he tells you, smirking, "I already know the answer." 

You wrap your legs around his waist to keep yourself from slipping off the desk as Hotch rams into you mercilessly. You try your hardest to hold in your voice, but it's becoming increasingly more difficult the closer you get to your orgasm. 

"Hotch-" you whimper as you grip on his jacket tightly, trying to get him to go a bit slower but he simply chuckles at your efforts, keeping his pace until you cum again, clutching onto him as your entire body shivers. 

"You look cute when you beg," he says to you, pressing a kiss against your lips, slowing down so you can breathe for a moment, your core throbbing from the intensity. 

Then, a knock rings through the office, making your heart stop completely. You swear, you could've dropped dead right there.

Especially since it's Spencer who is at the door, knocking once again, calling out, "Hotch, are you there?"

Hotch immediately pulls out of you then grabs you by your hair, dropping you to your knees, stuffing you under his desk. You back up against the wall that shields you from sight. Then, he sits down in his chair, rolling up to you, forcing your mouth down onto his length, making you gag suddenly. 

You try to shove him off but he holds you there as he says back to Spencer, "come in!" 

Your eyes widen as you hear footsteps enter the room. Hotch starts to pull you up slightly by your hair, before pushing you back down onto him. He glances down at you, his eyes telling you what he wants you to do, unless you want him to show Spencer the position you're in. You gulp but you listen, sucking him off as quietly as you can as him and Spencer chat.

"Do you need something?" Hotch asks bluntly, twisting his hand more firmly into your hair. 

"Yes, I don't know if you were informed but I'm going to be speaking at a three day conference starting tomorrow, so I won't be here," you hear Spencer fumble to get something out of his bag then he goes, "and Rossi comes back from his conference while I'm gone and I need to give him this paper to peer review. Would you be able to give it to him?"

"Of course," Hotch takes the paper, getting up slightly to take the paper from Spencer, making you gag, but you choke back any noise that threatens to escape your mouth. 

When he sits back down fully, you hum against his length in relief, which prompts a smile on his face. 

"Is there anything you need?" Hotch inquires, since Spencer is lightly pacing around his office.

"Um, d-did Y/N leave already?" Spencer gestures to your desk, "I expected to see her here grading, like the rest of the graders right now."

"She actually finished early," Hotch taps the pile on his desk, "she was rather _eager_ to get her work done."

"W-Wow, very ahead of the deadline," Spencer replies, before you hear him touching something, presumably on your desk, saying, "it looks like she left her phone…"

You realize you had put your phone out because you meant to text Spencer after Hotch checked over your grading. You're glad he didn't snoop in your desk, or else he would've realized your bag is still here too… 

"She was in a rush," Hotch smirks, brushing his fingers through your hair as he says, "it seemed like she had something to look forward to." 

"Oh!" Spencer exclaims, trying not to sound too obvious, "w-well her apartment is on the way to my house so I can drop it off in her mailbox, to save you the trouble."

"Please, it's all yours," Hotch invites Spencer to take your phone. 

"Cool," he says, "I should go now. Have a nice summer vacation, Hotch."

"You too, Reid," Hotch gives him a brief wave. 

You hear his footsteps leave the room and then the door shut, letting your heart finally calm down. 

"That was close," Hotch tells you as he pulls you off him, watching as your spit drips down your mouth, "he almost saw you."

He pulls you back onto your feet, spreading your legs with his hand, grazing your core with his fingers, making you squirm.

"Did that turn you on? Almost getting caught?" Hotch shows you how wet you are on his fingers and you bite your lip. "I guess we shouldn't let it go to waste. _Turn around_."

You don't know why you obey, but you turn around and Hotch presses his hand down on your back, forcing you to hold onto the edge of his desk as he slips in from behind. He begins to thrust roughly into you, the sounds filling the office. You blush at the thought of Spencer standing outside still, possibly listening in. 

Your breaths grow heavier when you cum against him, tightening your core, your knuckles white from gripping his desk so hard for leverage. Then, you hear Hotch grunt and he thrusts into you, spilling his cum deep inside of you. You pant at the feeling of being filled completely, resting your head against his desk, heaving. 

Hotch pulls out of you, taking a tissue from his desk, cleaning himself up before zipping his pants, saying, "you should hurry. It would be awkward if Reid showed up to your apartment and you weren't there…" 

You realize Spencer took your phone so you have no way of notifying him that you'll be a bit late. You scramble to grab your things and you head out, without any care that Hotch's cum is dripping down your thigh.

He chuckles at the sight of you so frantic, looking forward to having more fun with you soon… 

You get to your apartment and you breathe a sigh of relief that Spencer isn't there. You toss your things aside and quickly undress, needing to wash up and get ready for tonight at lightning speed. 

If you had to time it, you swear you must've broken a world record. You managed to shower, freshen up, throw on some makeup and get dressed before you hear Spencer unlock your front door. 

"Hey, Y/N," he sees you fixing your hair in the hallway mirror, trying to be as casual as possible. 

You turn towards him and, with a big smile on your face, you go, "hey Spence, you look great."

You walk up to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, feeling the snuggly sweater he's wearing over his button up. Then, he pulls out your phone from his pocket, dangling it in front of you.

"Forget something?" He teases and you snatch it out of his hand immediately.

"Where did you find it!" You exclaim, acting completely surprised. "I've been looking everywhere for it!"

"You left it at Hotch's office," he explains, setting his things down. 

You realize he has his suitcase with him, since he plans to go straight from your apartment to the airport tomorrow morning. 

"Literally the last place I'd ever look," you chuckle, taking his things and pushing it aside into the closet. 

"So," Spencer wraps his arms around you from behind, kissing you on the cheek, asking, "what do you want to do tonight?" 

You smile uncontrollably as you hold onto his arms, wanting him to hug you forever, as you go, "you know exactly what I want to do."

"Oh?" He moves down to kiss you on the neck, "and what would that be?"

You turn around, wrapping your arms around his neck, and go, "I want to order take out, then…" 

You pull him closer to you, breathing against his neck, giving him chills.

Then, you whisper into his ear seductively, "I want to listen to your speech for the conference."

Spencer bites his lip and says, "now you're speaking my language."

You giggle, pulling him in for a warm kiss, grinning against his lips. He happily kisses you back, swinging you around in his arms, making you laugh. 

You both spend the next hour sifting through all the take out menus you have, debating what to order, arguing over the fact that Spencer _still_ hasn't learned to use chopsticks, which is why he refuses every Asian option. 

"What about Thai food?" You prompt, "they don't use chopsticks."

"Is it _spicy_?" He purses his lips, a little worried.

You raise your eyebrows at him, saying, "just eat the damn food, Spence." 

"Alright, alright, but if I die mid-speech tomorrow, I'm gonna blame-I can't even pronounce the name of this dish," he squints his eyes at the menu, making you laugh.

"And that's why I order the food in this relationship," you pull out your phone, dialing the restaurant and placing your order.

The food comes nice and hot an hour later and you and Spencer dig in. He ends up loving it, though his exact words are "it is spicy, but sour, and fragrant, with a bit of-"

"Look at you, Mr. Food Network!" You nudge him teasingly before stuffing more noodles in his mouth. He chews them with vigor, enjoying that he can use a fork without being judged. 

Then, once you're stuffed, you crack open a few beers as Spencer reads over the draft of his speech for the conference. They invited him to give the opening speech and you knew he was nervous about it, so you wanted him to have the time to practice in front of someone he's comfortable with. 

You sip your beer, listening to him ramble on and on about the topics that will be discussed during the conference. Overall, it's a bit lengthy, but you think it's a perfect speech, especially when read by Spencer. 

You give him a round of applause, which makes him blush.

"I can't believe you really sat through all of that," he says, rather embarrassed, plopping down next to you on the couch. 

"I'd do anything for you, Spence," you turn to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

Though, it turns into something much more than that very quickly. His tongue makes its own into your mouth, deepening the kiss, and you're a bit buzzed, so the kiss feels even better than usual. You sink into the feeling of his lips on yours as he leans you back on the couch, hovering his body over yours. 

Spencer bites his lips then goes, "can we…do that thing again?" 

"Which one?" You smirk, making him blush. 

He reaches his hand up and starts to undo his tie, pulling it out from underneath his sweater. You feel yourself get so turned on by the sight of his tie sliding off his collar as he grips it firmly in his hand. 

Then he leans back down to you, wrapping it around your eyes, tightly. You let out a gasp as your vision gets cut off and now all you could do was wait to see what he does next. 

There was something so different about not being able to see. It makes all your other senses heighten and you can't help but get aroused. 

You feel Spencer pull you off the couch and lead you back to the bed, leaning you up against your back board. Then, you hear him walk away, only to return again. Something slips around your wrists and you realize he went to go grab a tie from his suitcase, securing you to your bed frame. 

"You haven't even taken my dress off yet," you breathe out, craving his touch. 

"I'll take it off if I want to," he says back, making you squirm. 

You loved this Spencer because it was so fresh and sexy. It added a whole new layer to your relationship, a spicy one. 

You feel his hands begin to make their way up your sides and then he unhooks your bra, which is strapless, tossing it aside. He touches your breasts underneath your dress and you lean up, wanting to feel more, gasping at every touch. 

Spencer slides one hand down, spreading your legs apart, before a finger runs up your core, making you shiver. He teases you like this for a while, one hand on your breast, the other running up and down your core, watching as you plead to be touched. 

Then, you feel him slip a finger inside of you, taking your breath away. You're still a bit loose from earlier, which lets him add another one with ease, and you arch your back, moving your hips at his pace. He begins to curl them, brushing on just the right place, making you bite your lip, not wanting to moan too loud. 

"You really love this," Spencer says to you, hearing how wet you are, how much you're reacting. 

"I really love you," you rebuttal and you hear him chuckle. 

You feel him tease you, wanting to add another finger, and you grind your hips against his hand, answering his inquiry. He fills you up and you gasp, drowning in his touch. You never realized how nice his hands were. 

When you get close, you tug at your arms, wanting to grab a hold of something, but you can't, so you settle for nearly shredding Spencer's tie between your fingers. You cum against his hand and he keeps thrusting, forcing you to ride that wave of pleasure, until you go dizzy. You wouldn't be able to see, with or without the blindfold. 

You feel Spencer pull his fingers out of you, wiping them against your thigh, letting you feel how soaked you are, as he comes up to undo your restraints, tossing his tie aside. 

"Do you want to keep the blindfold on or…?" He asks rather politely, which makes you laugh.

"I want to see you," you tell him and he pulls it off, letting you look at his beautiful face. "There's my handsome boyfriend."

He smiles at your words, leaning down to kiss you. You wrap your now freed arms around his neck, pulling him in close. 

"I'm going to miss you when you're at the conference," you tell him, brushing his hair away. 

Spencer has decided to let it grow out again, so he hasn't cut it since you both started dating again. He loves that he can finally hook it behind his ears, which you do for him. 

"I'll miss you too," he says back, "but I'll see you after. We have a nice vacation planned, after all." 

You nod, rubbing your nose against his, excited for the summer. 

"What do you want to do now?" You ask him, moving his hand up your thigh again. 

Spencer shyly replies, "will you lay on your stomach?" 

You turn around so your back is facing him and he suddenly scoops his arm under your thighs, lifting your hips up so you're on your knees. Then, you hear him kick off his pants, tossing them aside, before you feel his hard length rubbing your core. His tip teases you back and forth, making those wet noises. You bite your lip as he enters you, holding your back down so only your ass is up in the air. 

You grip the sheets as he begins to pound into you, ramping up his pace immediately. You moan into your pillow, loving every second of it, feeling how deep he pushes into you. His hand snakes around to your stomach, sliding downwards until it connects with your clit, and he starts to rub it as he slams into you, making you gasp in pleasure.

"Spence, _fuck_ ," you bite the fabric of your pillow to muffle your scream as you cum against him, shaking. 

Somehow, he lasts so long. Your clit is so overstimulated and he keeps thrusting into you at the right angle that you cum over and over beyond your control. 

When you finally feel him release inside of you, you practically cry out with relief, not knowing if you could handle anymore. He pulls out of you and you drop your body down onto the bed, rolling onto your back, panting. 

"Oh my god," you put your hand on your face, feeling how red you must be. 

"I love seeing you like this," he lays next to you, turning you to face him, "you look like you had the time of your life." 

"That was incredible," you say to him, drawing circles on his chest, grinning. 

"I needed to give you something to think about when I'm gone," he answers, giving you a soft kiss on the lips. 

You both lay there kissing and chatting into the late hours of the night, making love somewhere in between before falling asleep in each other's arms. 

When you wake up, he's gone but he leaves you a cute little note on the nightstand. 

_Think of me, and I'll be home before you know it. - Spence_

You get up and walk over to the fridge, pinning it on with a magnet. Now, you'll see it whenever you make a trip to grab a snack, which brings a smile to your face. 

You're feeling content with your life…until you receive a call two days later that would take you by surprise. 

You hear your phone vibrating on your counter as you're towel drying your hair, freshly out of the shower. You quickly look up at the time. It's 2pm. Spencer should still be in a lecture right now…

So, who's calling you?

You throw your towel around your neck and then you jog up to your phone, seeing the caller ID.

_Aaron Hotchner._

"H-Hotch?" You say as you pick up the phone, "why are you call-"

"Why haven't you answered _any_ of my emails?" His voice is heightened and angry. 

"Emails?" Your eyes go wide, "I-" 

He groans into the phone, pissed, saying, "I literally don't have time for this. I'm coming over right now. Read your _damn_ emails, Y/N."

When you hear the line go blank, your heart begins to beat out of your chest. You turned off your email notifications after you turned in your work, since the end of the semester is normally just filled with summer event spam. 

You never thought… _fuck_. You've messed up bad. 

You quickly scramble to grab your laptop, opening your email. There's five emails, all from Hotch. 

All of which are titled URGENT. 

_Y/N,_

_Something's come up and I need you to grade the rest of the exams or else I won't be able to submit grades by tonight._

_I expect an answer to this email immediately that you understand what I'm asking of you._

_-_

_I marked this email as URGENT. It's been thirty minutes since my previous email, why have you not responded?_

_-_

_Do you not value your job? Or are you purposefully ignoring my emails? You may have finished the work designated for you but that does_ **_not_ ** _mean your work is finished._

_I'm the one who determines if your work is complete for the semester and it is not, so reply._

_-_

_I have no more time to waste. It's been an hour. I expect an answer within the next five minutes, or I'll have to file a complaint regarding your incompetence to follow procedure._

_-_

_Your time's up. You will be duly reprimanded for your incompetence._

_Signed,_

_Aaron Hotchner_

You close your laptop slowly, trying to control your breathing. How could you be so careless? Hotch must have an emergency to attend to and you weren't there for him when he needed you. 

Would he…of course he would. You'd fire someone for not responding during an emergency. Hotch made it clear the first day you started working for him. 

Any emails marked URGENT needed to be answered immediately, since he said he would never mark anything as such unless it was to the utmost importance. 

And, you didn't answer. 

He must've looked up your phone number and home address in your application to be a grader. He had to find a way to contact you, when you could have just answered his damn email!

Suddenly, in your panicked state, you hear a pounding on your door and you rush to answer it. 

Hotch is there, his expression practically fuming with anger. 

"Hotch, I'm so sorry-" 

" _Don't_ ," he says flatly, stepping inside with a file folder of all the exams, "I need to brief you on how I grade my exams and then I need to leave." 

You gulp and nod, leading him over to your couch. He spends the next fifteen minutes giving you a crash course on how to grade the short answer responses on the exams while going over the key for the multiple choice portion. 

"I expect all these to be graded by 8pm and then dropped off in my mailbox," he says as he stands up, refusing to look at you.

Hotch doesn't want to see you later. Maybe…he doesn't want to see you _ever_. Why else would he tell you not to drop it off to him directly? 

You didn't want things to end like this. You didn't want this to end at all. 

So, you get to your feet as well, reaching out, grabbing a hold of his hand. It's cold against yours. Then, you tell him with tears running down your face, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I hope everything's okay."

Hotch turns back, seeing you crying. For a second, you feel him pull away from you, but you hold on tighter, not wanting him to let you go. Your eyes beg him not to go like this. 

With a deep sigh, he walks up to you, taking his free hand to wipe your tears away, saying, "you can't grade with those eyes, so get it together, Y/N."

His hand lingers on your cheek for just a moment too long, which prompts you to wrap your arms around him, holding him gently.

"Please come back," you whimper against his chest. "I don't care what you do to me. You can fire me, whatever you'd like, just promise me you'll come back here, that you'll come back to me." 

"You won't want me to come back," he tells you sternly, trying to move away, but you hold him securely in your arms. 

"I do," you lift your head to look up at him, "I'd miss you if you left me." 

"Would you really?" Hotch acts as if he's surprised by your words.

Though, he's more surprised when you grab a hold of his face, pulling him in for a kiss. You feel his arms wrap around your waist, holding you close to him as he begins to kiss you back. 

"I'll have the grades done," you breathe against his lips, "just come back here to get them, please. I'm sorry I didn't answer your emails. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Hotch scoffs, then goes, "I don't think you want to make that kind of promise to me."

" _Try me_ ," you stare back, and for the first time, you think you've stolen Hotch's breath away. He's never seen you so confident before. You must really want him to come back. 

"I'll hold you to it then," he tells you before letting you go, promptly leaving. 

When you hear the door shut, you put your hand on your chest, your heart beating fast for a whole new reason. 

It would be a lie to say you didn't feel something for Hotch. You didn't just love the way his body felt against yours. You loved…so much more than that. 

After you and Spencer broke up, you never thought you could feel anything for anyone else, especially not the strict professor that was constantly breathing down your neck. But, you did. 

You fell for the small acts of kindness that Hotch would never admit he did for you. He always had a cup of coffee made for you whenever he knew you'd be in the office, even though he said he had made it for himself and that he just doesn't want it anymore. He made sure to always bring your favorite pastries from the break room to the office so that no one else would steal them before you had a chance to pick them up after class. He only orders your favorite brand of pens now, keeping them well restocked for whenever yours runs out of ink. 

All those small things added up inside your heart and now, you can't imagine not being close to him anymore. Maybe that's why you always signed up to be his grader, why you always did your work so diligently. 

You can't imagine the day you'll have to leave his side. You hope such a day would never come. 

Even though you know it must eventually. You couldn't keep this secret from Spencer forever. 

You love Spencer…almost as much as you love Hotch. 

You try to shift your focus back to grading, not wanting to mess it up, especially since it's your first time grading exams. You manage to finish well before 8pm, so you take the time to look through them all a few times to make sure everything looks like the sample Hotch had given you to work off of. 

You then decide to order some dinner, enough for both you and Hotch just in case he felt like eating. You wonder what his emergency could've been. 

You had heard a few rumors that he was divorced and that he had a son. Maybe he had to go take care of his son. It had to be urgent. Maybe an illness? 

You decide to order some sandwiches from a local deli that also sold chicken noodle soup, hoping that your hunch is right, so he can take it home to his son. 

When the order comes, you nervously pick at your fries as you stare aimlessly at the clock. You wish Spencer would call you, but he told you that all the lecturers had dragged him out to have drinks, so you wanted to leave him to socialize and make connections. The road to tenure meant impressing other professors around the country and getting invited to more talks so you didn't want to interfere. 

A few minutes later, you hear a knock on your door and it's Hotch. He comes inside, briefcase in hand, asking, "is everything done?"

You nod, handing him the file folder, and he sits down at your kitchen counter, pulling out his laptop. He sifts through the exams and says, "good job."

"Thank you," you reply, stunned at the compliment, though he seems preoccupied with putting the grades in his spreadsheet to submit. 

You place his sandwich and fries on a plate while he does that then when he's done and puts all his things away, you set it in front of him, saying, "I assume you haven't had dinner yet."

"I haven't," he responds, looking down at the sandwich, "how'd you know I liked roast beef?" 

"The same deli caters our office sometimes and you always pick roast beef," you say with a smile, "I hope you like it. I-I also ordered chicken noodle soup, I left it in the fridge. You can take home later."

"...how'd you know?" Hotch raises his eyebrow at you. 

"Educated guess," you answer kindly, "how is he?"

"Jack woke up with a high fever this morning," Hotch explains, "he's better now, temperature's down, back with his mom." 

"That's good to hear," you tell him, placing your sandwich and fries on a plate, taking it over to sit next to Hotch. 

You both sit in silence, eating. It's a nice quiet, like the calm after a storm. 

Then after you both finish your dinner, you ask, "would you like something to drink? I got beer."

"Do you have anything harder?" He responds and you nod, getting up. 

You sift through your cabinet for some whiskey, grabbing two glasses, turning back to him to ask, "ice?"

Hotch shakes his head and you pour him his glass in front of him. Then, you add ice into your glass and pour some for yourself. He lifts it, and you tap your glass against his, taking a cold sip of whiskey. You normally don't drink hard liquor but it felt right for tonight. 

"So," Hotch gestures to you, "do you always dress like that when you're at home?"

You look down at what you're wearing. You're wearing a tank top and shorts, since it's been so hot. You realize you aren't wearing a bra. The thought didn't cross your mind since you live alone. 

Now, you're a bit embarrassed and Hotch can see the redness on your face from his question.

Hotch then gets up, setting his glass down, coming around to you in the kitchen. He walks slowly up to you, letting you look at him. He's wearing a plain white t-shirt and black athletic pants. His definition of cozy, you assume. 

When he comes close, you could smell a mix of whiskey and his aftershave. It's intoxicating. Enough to make your mind go numb as you feel him take you by the hair, pressing you down onto your knees. You look up at him and he smirks. 

"This is how you're going to make it up to me," Hotch begins to unbutton his pants, pulling out his length. 

Then, he makes you watch as he rubs himself until he's hard. You just sit, obediently, waiting for him to tell you what he wants you to do, even though you already know the answer. 

He takes you by your hair again, pulling you towards him, and you let him shove himself into your mouth. You gag slightly, but he lets go of your hair, letting you do the rest. You grip his thighs for leverage as your mouth moves up and down his length, taking him as far as you can. 

You listen as Hotch sounds like he's enjoying himself, grunting blissfully at your every move. You grow to love the sound, wanting to pleasure him more and more. You find a pace that forces him to hold his breath and his hand makes it back to your hair, wanting to take some control back from you. 

Then, when he releases inside your mouth, you hear him breathe out your name. It was low and incredibly hot. He pulls out of your mouth, buttoning himself back up, and you swallow, looking up at him with heavy breaths. 

"Now, it's your turn," he says as he gets you back onto your feet, taking you to your bed. 

However, you stop him before he goes too far, saying, "wait, Hotch."

You sit up, looking at him in the eyes, as he looks back at yours. You then reach up, touching his cheek, feeling the light stumble that threatens to grow in again soon. 

You smile at how warm his cheek feels as you go, "you don't have to do anything for me. Tonight's about you."

"I know," he tells you, moving your hand away from his face, pinning your hands at your sides, "that's why you're going to stay still for me, no matter what. So, put your hands behind your back and lay down."

Hotch lets go of your hands and you listen, resting them behind your back as you lay down. You then watch as he pulls off your shorts, grinning.

"You don't wear underwear at home?" He stares up at you, making you blush. 

Then, he runs his fingers up and down your core, letting you hear how wet you are already. He pulls his fingers into his mouth, tasting you, and you want to squirm but he told you to stay still so you clench your muscles, not moving. 

"You're doing so well," Hotch praises you then smirks, going, "let's just see how long that lasts." 

Suddenly, you feel him thrust two fingers inside of you, making you gasp. You grip the sheets tightly underneath you as he begins to curl and spread them. 

Then, your eyes widen when you see him lean down, pressing his warm tongue against your clit as his fingers move inside of you. 

"Hotch, this is…" You bite your lip, trying to hold your body still, but your back wants to arch and your hips want to move _desperately_. 

He moves his tongue away to say, "just keep your legs spread and don't move an inch, alright?" 

You nod and he goes back to running circles around your clit with his tongue while his fingers thrust deep inside of you, making you crave him so much. You cum so soon, your body shaking. Hotch uses his free hand to hold your legs open, forcing you to continue this tantalizing treatment through your orgasm. 

Hotch keeps going and you lean back, letting out uncontrollably moans, not even caring at this point that your neighbors can hear you. 

That is, until you hear your front door unlock. 

You quickly try to get Hotch to move away but he refuses, saying, "I told you not to move." 

"Hotch, but it's-"

Before you can finish your statement, you hear Spencer close the door behind him and call out, "Y/N? Are you here? I'm back early!"

This is when Hotch decides it would be fun to add another finger, forcing a gasp out of you. You bite your lip immediately, pulling your hands out from behind you, putting them over your reddened face, covering your mouth as Hotch continues to eat you out and fuck you with his fingers as you hear Spencer take off his bag and set his suitcase aside.

"Y/N?" He calls out for you again, "where are you?" 

You swear you could cry from the way Hotch is relentlessly trying to make you cum with Spencer in the room. You hold back, trying not to make a sound, hoping Spencer might just leave. 

But then, you hear something completely unexpected. 

It's enough to shock you all over and your eyes widen so much, you swear they could pop out of your skull.

Spencer chuckles into the air, then goes, "Hotch, how is she doing?" 

Hotch then moves off of you and replies, turning towards the hallway, "she's close, but she's too shy to cum in front of you." 

"Really?" Spencer seems curious, "I wonder why this is." 

He then walks over until you can see him in your line of sight, leaning against your bedroom wall, smiling. 

"Go ahead, Y/N," Spencer tells you, "let Hotch make you cum. I know he's done it before, why be shy now?"

"Spence-" You try to say something but Hotch gets back between your legs, making you gasp as you feel his tongue and his fingers at the same time again. 

"Move your hands away from your face, I want to see it," Spencer commands, "I want to see how good it must be that you wanted to keep it a secret from me." 

You bite your lip as you move your hands to your sides, clutching the sheets. Then, you can't hold it in anymore, not with the way Hotch is torturing you. Your climax hits you so hard, you feel yourself clench around his fingers. You let out uncontrollably pants as you ride out the high against him. 

When Hotch finally moves away, you curl up, covering your face with your hands, feeling ashamed. You hear footsteps approach you, sitting down besides you. Then, you feel Spencer's familiar hand rubbing your back. 

You look up from your hands and Spencer leans down, giving you a gentle kiss on the lips, only confusing you further. 

"Spence, I-" You breathe out against his lips and he just rubs your back kindly. 

Then, he replies, "don't feel bad, Y/N. I've known this whole time, before we even started dating again." 

"What?" You stare at him, confused, sitting up in the bed, turning to look at Hotch, "did you-"

"Oh, of course I knew that he knew," Hotch replies to your perplexed eyes. "He's the one who wanted me to keep doing it." 

"Huh?" You turn back to Spencer, "what is he talking about?"

Spencer takes your face in his hands, feeling how warm you are, saying, "remember, I told you I just want to be with you. I never said you had to be with me exclusively. I guess I should explain…we'll start at the beginning."

_Back to the beginning of the semester…_

After you and Spencer chatted in the hallway, he turned back to look at you. He watched as you walked, smiling, into Hotch's office, which, in turn, made him smile. 

Spencer didn't know how long he stood there, but he idled for a while, until he looked down at his feet, seeing that you had dropped your favorite pen. You always hated losing a pen before you finished using up all the ink, so he decided to walk over to Hotch's office, to give it to you.

That's when he heard it. 

Muffled moans. Wet noises from thrusting. 

If he hadn't been right there at the door, Spencer may have never even noticed. But, there he stood, knowing exactly what was going on in Hotch's office. He gripped your pen, almost hard enough to break it. 

However, then, he felt it. Something strange inside of him arose. 

It was…arousal. 

Spencer could hear how rough Hotch was being with you, something he had never done with you. He always held you so kindly, so lovingly because he just thought that's what lovers did. It would be wrong for him to…and yet, there you were. 

Letting another man use you. 

The idea turned him on, as crazy as that sounded. 

Again, Spencer realized he couldn't be mad about it either. You weren't dating him anymore. You could fuck whoever you wanted, however you wanted to be fucked. 

Even if that was Hotch, his superior, the professor he's supposed to turn to for advice. 

To think, the man he's known all his graduate student career would be the man making you cum just beyond that door. 

Spencer doesn't know how long he stood there, just listening to Hotch having his way with you, but when he heard it all stop, he quickly ran to the nearest bathroom, in desperate need of relief for his sexual frustration. 

Then, when he saw you run out of Hotch's office, Spencer decided it was time to have a talk with Hotch about you. 

"Hotch?" Spencer said as he knocked on the office door, "are you free to talk?"

"Yes, please come in," Spencer heard Hotch say, so he entered the office, closing the door behind him. Then, Hotch went, "I actually wanted to talk to you." 

"Oh?" Spencer took a seat across from him, "about what?"

"It's come to my understanding that you and my grader, Y/N, were once in a romantic relationship when you were a graduate student in this department," he explained then inquired, "do you plan to continue said relationship?"

"I-I don't think that's appropriate since I'm-"

"Throw protocol out the window because we both know you won't follow it, or else you wouldn't have agreed to have drinks with her," Hotch stated firmly, "so, I'll ask again. Do you plan to continue your relationship with her?"

Spencer swallowed then answered truthfully, "I'd like to, yes." 

"Alright, then I will choose to keep your secret, but I must disclose something to you," Hotch told him, leaning forward, "this is confidential and I can easily have you removed from your position if anyone finds out." 

"Understood," he nodded in response.

Hotch took a deep breath then revealed, "Y/N and I have been engaging in a sexual relationship-"

"I know," Spencer blurted out, interrupting, making Hotch raise his eyebrow at him. 

"You know?" Hotch seemed baffled.

"I-I heard, from the hallway, earlier," he answered, his throat dry. 

"I see," Hotch cleared his throat, which also has gone dry, "well then, I suppose I should let you know that I don't plan on continuing my relationship with Y/N since I don't feel right interfering with your romance. That's all I have to say. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

For a moment, Spencer just twiddled his thumbs, trying to find the right words to say. 

Then, after mustering up the confidence, he admitted, "I want you to continue."

"Excuse me?" Hotch looked at Spencer as if he's gone mad. "You want me to…"

"Yes," he nodded, swallowing before confessing, "I-I like the idea and I think she does too, if that's alright with you." 

Hotch then let out a scoff, going, "you can't be serious, Spencer." 

"I am," he said back, firmly, "and eventually, I want to tell her about this, but for right now, I just want her to feel good. She'll be happy with me and my love and she'll be even more so with you and…" 

Spencer just coughed at the end, too shy to say any specifics. 

"Once I've built a bit more confidence, if you're up for it, w-we can try something together," he practically went red saying all this. 

Hotch can't hold back his laughter, putting his hand over his mouth, replying, "sorry, I'm just very surprised."

"A-Are you up for it?" Spencer decided to ask outright.

Hotch then put out his hand, saying, "I am if you are."

Spencer shook his hand and that's really the end of that, or well, the beginning... 

Now, you're sitting between the two of them, your mind completely blown out of the water. 

"This whole time…" You look at them both, "I thought…" 

"I'd never _actually_ be 'the other man'," Hotch tells you, "we both know I'm a little too good for that, Y/N." 

You turn to Spencer and he says, smiling, "I found it really cute how hard you tried to keep it from me. Even just now, I bet you were hoping I would leave." 

You blush, caught red-handed, putting your hand over your face. You literally haven't even fully processed what's going on. 

All you know is that Spencer is tugging at your tank top, urging you to take it off. You let him, exposing yourself to both him and Hotch, which makes your skin burn. 

Then, Spencer pulls off his tie, wrapping it around your eyes.

"Spence, what are you doing?" You touch the fabric of his tie, debating whether or not to take it off.

"Don't you _dare_ take it off," Hotch's voice enters your ear and you didn't even realize he's right next to you. 

You feel a pair of lips kissing your neck, along with a pair of hands caressing your waist. Then, you feel someone lean in to kiss you. 

You know these are Hotch's lips because Spencer doesn't wear aftershave. You lean into the kiss, gasping when you feel someone's finger begin to start rubbing your clit. 

_Fuck_ , you think to yourself. You can't decipher whose hands are who's. 

You moan against Hotch's lips as you feel hands squeeze your breasts, teasing your hard nipples. Then, you feel Spencer's mouth lean down, breathing warm sighs against your skin as you reach out, trying to find them. 

You know Spencer must be to your left and you feel him harden through his slacks. You run your other hand up and down Hotch's shirt, wanting to feel his chest. 

Hotch moves away from your lips and you feel him sit up, knowing then that it's his hand on your clit. He begins to rub harder, making you moan, but your moans are caught by Spencer's lips. Spencer kisses you gently, his tongue slowly slipping in, deepening the kiss. 

Then, you hear Hotch whisper in your ear, "are you going to cum on my hand while kissing your boyfriend?" 

That's enough to make you completely unravel, your clit overstimulated. You grab a hold of Spencer's face, kissing him passionately as you grind your hips against Hotch's hand, going absolutely insane, riding out your orgasm. 

When you come down from your high, you pull away from Spencer, leaning against his chest, heaving. You feel him chuckle. 

"You look incredible," he tells you, kissing you again briefly, before pulling you to your feet. 

Spencer guides you somewhere and you stay standing as you hear pants getting tossed around. 

Then, a pair of hands grab your hips from behind, pulling you down. You can't hold in your gasp as someone slips completely inside of you. It's Hotch. You knew it was him. 

Your legs are weak from all the orgasms so you hold onto his thighs for leverage as he rams his length inside of you so deep, it makes you scream.

"Hotch, please, it's-"

Before you can say anything else, you feel Spencer take your hair in his hand, thrusting his length inside your open mouth, cutting you off. You move your hands off Hotch's thighs to grab a hold of Spencer's hips, trying to push him off so you can breathe, but he doesn't let you. His hand on your head keeps you there, making you suck him off as Hotch fucks you. This goes on for…you don't even know. 

You just know that somewhere along the way, you came _hard_. 

Then, they both stop at the same time, letting you breathe. You pull Spencer out of your mouth, gasping for air. You feel Hotch adjust, sitting up. You feel his warm chest against your bare back as his hands make their way to your chest. You let out a pleasurable sigh, letting him touch you. 

You hear Spencer kneel down in front of you and he begins to kiss you. You reach out, kissing him back, loving the way it feels to kiss him with Hotch still throbbing inside of you. 

"You're doing so well," Spencer breathes against your lips, "now, all you have to do is make us cum. Can you do that for us?" 

You nod and you hear Spencer get back up. You reach out, grabbing a hold of his length, rubbing him up and down with your hand. Then, you start to move your hips, feeling the way Hotch feels inside of you. You find the right rhythm, where he hits you just right, then you pull Spencer back into your mouth, wanting to be filled up. 

You grind your hips against Hotch as you lick up and down Spencer. It feels so good. You can't even describe the feeling. 

It feels good knowing you can make both of them feel good at the same time. That made you feel good too, which only increased the feeling building inside of you. 

"I want you to cum with us," Hotch says into your ear, "so you better, or else we'll be at this for much longer." 

You don't know if that's a bad thing or not, but you knew you wanted to cum with them, so as you felt yourself getting close, you tighten around Hotch and quicken your pace around Spencer. 

Your apartment fills with sounds of grunts, moans and sighs. Then, you feel Hotch move his hand down to rub your sensitive clit and that's all it takes for you to climax, unraveling against him. You hear Spencer groan then he fills your mouth, almost at the same time Hotch fills you up inside.

You pull Spencer out of your mouth, swallowing, and Spencer rips his tie off your eyes so he can pull you in for a passionate kiss. You drown in the feeling of his lips as you feel Hotch throbbing inside of you. 

Then, you move away from Spencer to lean back so that Hotch can kiss you. As you both kiss, he pulls you off him, laying back on the bed, bringing you with him. 

Spencer plops down beside you, rubbing your back, comforting you, before whispering in your ear, "are you up for round two?" 

You pull away from Hotch's lips, laying down on your back, staring at the both of them, your breaths heavier than they've ever been. 

That's why you respond, " _of course_."

You never thought that this would be how your relationship with both Spencer and Hotch would go, but life never really does go the way you expect it to… 

Especially not when you have these two as professors. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ [alice-rambles.tumblr.com](http://alice-rambles.tumblr.com)! I don't have any other social media, so if you want to chat/ask me anything, send me an ask on there!


End file.
